inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Byron Love
Aphrodi (Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro in japanese and Byron Love in the dub) is the striker for Korea's national team, the Fire Dragons. He was formerly members of Zeus Juniors and Raimon Junior's teams. Background He was apparently recruited by Ray Dark to play on Zeus Junior High's team, where he was team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used an energy drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which was apparently the team's source of strength. They played a match against Royal in the Soccer Frontier where they won with a score of 10-0. In the finals, the Zeus team played Raimon Junior, and was leading by 3 points during the first half. After Raimon's goalie Mark Evans mastered Majin the Hand, Raimon gained the upper hand and defeated Zeus. After the Soccer Frontier finals, he eventually stopped using the Aqua of the Gods, being inspired by Mark Evans' performance. In the Alius Academy Arc, Aphrodi watched each of Raimon's games against Alius Academy, and joined them in their match against Diamond Dust. He scored Raimon's first goal against Diamond Dust with his God Knows technique. During his time with Raimon, he was often seen being concerned about Shawn Frost. During the game against Chaos, the combination of Diamond Dust and Prominence, he was injured trying to get past their defenses and was forced to leave the Raimon Team. He returned as a member of Korea's national team, the Fire Dragons, along with Burn and Gazelle. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to see who would represent Asia in the international games, but they lost. Power Rangers In Power Rangers, Samuel has almost like or disliking three characters like Claude Beacons (when Samuel licking by mistake as red herring until the end of the Samuel Quest) and Bryce Withingale (when he is actually a girl). He is highly aggressive who pretend married/or his haircut Samuel and truly angry or yelling at Samuel. After the event the Samuel's Quest, he now grown and has a short hair because Samuel accidentally burns his hair then still yelling at Samuel again. Appearance Aphrodi sports long gold hair, about at least waist length and eyes with red irises and a diagonal eyelash on the bottom of each eye. As a member of Zeus, he wore a tunic-like jersey with the number 10 on the back with blue trimmings, a laurel-like armband on his left sleeve, white wrist warmers, a sash or himation (a kind of Greek Clothing), black cycling shorts, long stockings and gray-ish shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore the Raimon uniform, but he still retained the wrist warmers and the cycling shorts. While playing for the Fire Dragons, he wore their uniform, consisting of a red jersey and white shorts, and he also wore red stockings and navy blue shoes. Trivia *His nickname, "Aphrodi", is a short form of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, a pun that fits the name of his school, which is Zeus. *His English surname "Love" is a pun on his short form name in Japanese. *He has Korean blood, yet he played and participated in the local Football Frontier in Japan. He was probably scouted by Kageyama for the Zeus team. *In the English dub, Someoka, Rika, and Endou mentioned Aphrodi looked like a girl and even called him a 'girly boy'. * In the Dutch dub, Someoka calls him a princess. *The name Terumi (照美) means "shining beauty" that ressembles his hissatsu 'God Knows'. *Some fans also believe that Aphrodi enjoys greek mythology. *Some fans think that Aphrodi should be dubbed as a girl in the English dubbed version, like Suzuno Fuusuke. *He cannot be scouted in the first Inazuma Eleven game. *In the original series, he has a habit of stroking his hair. *In GO, he has a habit of holding his arms. *He appeared in GO as the new coach of Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in Episode 029 (GO). *Like Ishido Shuuji he has azure highlights in the tips of his ponytail. *In the Dark version, Aphrodi ''can be scouted in his young form. *He didn't join Fifth Sector. *He was stated by Haruna as one of the most powerful opponents that Raimon had ever faced. *In season 2, for an unknown reason, Aphrodi cares a lot about Fubuki as seen at many scenes in the anime. *Despite being a supporting character instead of the main character, he appears in every Inazuma Eleven's season including GO. *He is the only character who was an antagonist in season 1, ally in season 2 and rival in season 3. *In Katakana, Aphrodi can be pronounced '''Afuro'di. *He was never called as Afuro or Terumi in anime. *Some strangely reason, Samuel is "almost" crush on Byron like Byrce and Nathan (when she was a boy). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Raimon Category:Zeus Category:Fire Dragon Category:Supporting Character